


Find a finder

by Keenir



Category: The Finder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter finds anything.  But who finds Walter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find a finder

"One could say this day was inevitable," Isabel said. But inevitable or not, it still sucked.

"That is hardly a reassurance," Leo said.

"He'll find it, he always does," Willa said, coming by. "This' Walter we're talking about."

"True," Isabel said. "Unfortunately."

"Not following."

"Walter went to find himself."

"And of course he couldn't just look in his mirror."

"That would be too superficial a finding for Walter," Leo said.

"Also why he has no mirrors," Isabel said.

"A little TMI," Willa said. "Any idea how we find a finder?"


End file.
